my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania Drop Tower
History After the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3D came before, they wanted to make a drop tower version of Hotel Transylvania. It was constructed in 2016 and will be finished in 2017. The company only made the theme park reviewers to use the ride. Its a drop tower that goes up and down. Queue You will enter the hotel. You will go through the lines and see a clip about Hotel Transylvania. Preshow Dracula will welcome you to the hotel. He says that you will travel to the hotels elevators. He will also say that it will hold 15 people. Mavis comes out with Jonathan and Dennis. Mavis says it might not be scary. She also says that Dennis might go on it. Dracula laughs weakly. Mavis tells him why is he laughing like that. Dracula says that the elevator had difficult problems and they fixed it......they are dead after. Mavis changed her mind for taking Dennis on it. Jonathan says that how are they suppose to see if its fixed and safe. Dracula says that there are zombies testing it. Then it shows a clip of the zombies testing it. The zombies started to get ripped apart. Dracula says that they are zombies. Mavis just disappears without saying a word. It ended. You will enter one of the elevators and take a seat. The elevator will start to move up. Ride A instructor will tell you that you need to put the seatbelt. Then Dracula will tell you that the elevator will start in 5...4....3....2....1 and it starts speeding up. The elevator brakes down after that. That effect will make riders think it really broke down. A zombie head comes out of the front door, scaring the riders. The elevator speeds down and speeds up. Then the elevator sped up more quickly. Mavis says that you still need to be in your seat. A human evil laugh starts laughing. Dracula says that the elevator is stuck. All of a sudden comes out of a TV near the left side and right side. He says that he needs to fix this. He presses a dangerous button. Dennis, who was behind him said Uh Oh. The elevator starts speeding down. Dracula was trying to press each button. He opens a door and it came out Frankenstein. He screams at the riders. The door closes and opens another door. A showering woman skeleton comes out. Dracula gets red. A man skeleton shames on the riders. Then the door closes. Dennis presses a nice button. The elevator speeds down more. Dracula says that you have made it to the lobby. Everyone will take out their seatbelt and leave the elevator. Dracula says that they might close that elevator sometime and says that you can come visit. Mavis, Dennis, Jonathan wave goodbye. After Ride You can go to the Choke Monster Cafe or the ScaryPants Prank Shop which is coming in 2017. HalloWoods Its more darker and its a main attraction for Halloween.